Aliens
by Sokar the Destroyer
Summary: Name says it all. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Prologue

I don't own NGE or Alien. They are the property of their respective owners. My brother let me post this, too.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
The ship fell from space, its trek across the galaxy coming to a close. It landed on a large island in the near Pacific.  
  
On board the ship, among the dozens of egg-shaped objects, a monster stirred. It moved jerkily, as though it hadn't moved in years. But it got used to the movement.  
  
Outside the ship, a wail sounded from within. The ship had landed in the ancient city of Old Tokyo (Okay, not that ancient), and the residents of the neighboring cities did not know it, but within the ship dwelt a monster of which the likes they had never seen... or will see again. A monster that would change the city of Tokyo-3... forever.

For that creature was on a mission. A mission to conquer this world and create more like itself.


	2. Chapter 1

Still don't own NGE or Alien.  
  
  
  
15 years later ...  
  
Shinji ran through he hallway towards the one room. Hours earlier, the First Child Rei Ayanami had given her life to protect the city. He still remembered what had happened...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Rei could feel the angel probing her mind and see it enter her body as a multitude of veins. Outside, the creature was a ring of light. Inside, it was nothing but a voice, taunting, cold, and unisex.  
  
'Why do you fight for those who do not care for you?'  
  
"I... I fight for..."  
  
'You fight because it's all you can do, it's all you were meant to do.'  
  
"No."  
  
'No?' It tensed when it saw out of her eyes reach for the switch under her seat. 'What are you doing?' When she activated the switch, it could see what she was planning to do. 'Stop! You would still sacrifice your own life!?'  
  
"It is what I can do."  
  
"REI!"  
  
The angel saw out of her eyes the teary-eyed younger Ikari. 'A lilum... that... cares?' It died along with Rei as the EVA exploded.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Shinji was filled with sadness that he could not have been able to save her. But when he heard that she was still alive, he was rejuvenated. And now he was going to her room.  
  
Room 241. He opened the door, and there she was, sitting on the bed, resembling when he first saw her. But something was different. She was...  
  
"You're not Rei."  
  
She looked at him out of her unbandaged eye. "You must be mistaken. I am Rei Ayanami, designated 1st Child, and pilot of EVA Unit-00."  
  
He knew it. She was acting the same way she was before the 5th angel. He backed up slowly, then ran out the door, leaving a stoic yet bewildered Rei..  
  
  
  
He slammed the door shut to his room, and collapsed onto his futon. He hadn't saved her. She hadn't survived at all. The Rei he knew was dead. All that was left was that imitator. Silently, he cried himself to sleep.  
  
Misato watched him through his door, her heart breaking. Shinji was practically the only person left in her life who cared. Kaji was dead, and he would somewhat qualify. She turned, walked out the apartment, and went on her way to NERV, to speak with a certain doctor  
  
  
  
"Ritsuko, you'll have to tell him sooner or later." Misato stood in the living room of one Ritsuko Akagi. Right now, Ms. Akagi was going on how the Rei at NERV wasn't the one Shinji knew.  
  
"It's too risky. The Commander has eyes and ears everywhere."

Misato threw her hands up. "I give up." She walked to the door, but turned around and looked at Ritsuko. "Just remember who you're hurting the most."

Ritsuko watched her leave. "I know," she said silently.

Outside the major part of the city, the ship lay nestled among the crumbled buildings. Whether ignorant or fearful, the humans had not noticed the ship these past 15 years, which had enabled a dark force within grow.

Within the ship, if one were to look within, there were numerous eggs. These eggs harboured the seeds of a new race. A man suddenly ran past one of the eggs, fear etched onto his face. He ran until he could see the light at the end. He ran happily, until he tripped over something. He landed on his face, and managed roll over...

...and see a dead body, chest torn open. He screamed, scrambled to his feet, and ran into a 5 foot creature that smacked him into a wall, knocking him mercifully unconscious. The alien hissed, grabbed his leg, and dragged him deeper into the hive.

The Alien, or Xenomorph as many have come to call them, was bizarre in more ways than one. It was humanoid in appearance, but also insectoid. It did not have skin, but rather a shell of chitin. It resembled a human skeleton, save for several differences. It had no eyes or nostrils on its head, which had a banana shape. It had a human-like jaw with razor-sharp teeth; the teeth of a predator. Its hands had 3 digits, and an opposable thumb. Its tail, a bony 3 ft-long tail, had a sharp point at the end. Its feet had 3 bony, sharp digits with a final digit on the back. On its back, four tube-like spines stood up 1 ft. in the air, with a 5th 6 in. spine/spike on the back of its neck.

It brought the man into a massive empty room. Which wasn't empty. In the center, SHE lay prone on a giant sack. SHE was the mother of all, the Alien Queen. She was 3 times as large as the drone, the one the stood before her. She had 4 arms instead of 2, her tail was half her body size, and her skull had several matching crests on it. She sniffed the man with her sensors in her skull. With one massive arm, she picked him up and dropped before a dark wall.

The wall moved, revealing a gargantuan figure. The drones in that area moved aside, not out of respect.

But out of fear.

The monster revealed itself. It was the Alien King, overlord of all Aliens, and mate to the queen. Where the Queen had 4 arms, it had 6, all of them massive. Its tail was 3/4 its body height, and had a scorpion stinger at the end. Its skull was morely ridged, like a crown.

Barely looming over the Queen, he lowered his massive head. It carefully inspected the man, then devoured him. The Queen sensed his disappointed. The man was not a worthy host.

The Alien King dropped the remains of the human. Despite the fact that they had no enemies here on Earth, they were dying. Therefore, it was imperative that the 2 of them find hosts before the unavoidable happened.

The Alien King stepped over to the Queen, and nudged her softly. Even in all his power, he could be gentle if he wanted to be. The Queen sensed his next action even before he did it. She detached herself from the egg sac and stood beside the King.

On one accord, the 2 of them thrust their tails into the egg sac. Minutes later, out of the oviposter of the egg sac, 2 things dropped out. The drones nearby quickly picked them up, revealing 2 facehuggers. One bore the seed of the King, while the other bore the Queen's seed. The drones left the chamber, and the Alien rulers moved back to their previous positions.

The drones stopped moving a few miles away from the nest. They were close to civilization. They put down the facehuggers gently, as these were the only ones that could be produced by the Hive rulers. As the facehuggers scrambled away, they went back to the Hive, running on all fours.

The facehuggers scrambled away, and then took separate directions. The female went on until she came to a grate. Due to her size, she could easily slip through.

The male came to a wall. It was a good thing that the facehuggers had the wall-climbing ability of the adults. It began to scale the high wall.

After a good while, it sensed a potential host. It found an opening and slipped through.

The female had been going down the long opening for a while. When it came to another, it slipped through.

It found a human female in some strange fluid. After a quick analysis, it confirmed that the girl would be a suitable host for the Queen.

The male found the entrance, but the host it did not. It did not like the smell of this one, so it moved on. It found another room and slipped under the door.

The one it found was female. It needed a male host, so it left. It crept out of the room and into the hall. It found another door and slipped in.

The female could not get to the girl. There was something in the way, an invisible wall. It scaled the wall, to the top, and found a crack. The crack was to small, but that was easily remedied. It used its tail to cut a bigger crack, then slipped through.

The human it found was perfect. It was male, and of suitable breeding age. The male was asleep, so that would make it easier to implant the egg. It crawled towards the boy.

The female was floating in fluid. It seemed that to get to its new host, it would have swim. An easy thing to to. It swam towards the girl.

Simultaneously, the 2 facehuggers latched themselves onto their newfound individual host, wrapping their legs around their host's head, and wrapping their tails around the neck.

They inserted their own tubes down their sleeping host's throats. Within a matter of minutes, the implantation was complete. They dropped off their hosts.

The male crawled into a corner.

The female sank to the bottom of the tube.

Their jobs complete, the facehuggers died.

And that's the end of that chapter. I don't have to tell you who the hosts are. If you have questions on the Alien King, let me know in your reviews. Plz review my fics; I need reviews. Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Refer to Ch. 1.

As for the Alien King, they only appear in certain places, but they are very real. They come from the same way the drones do, but differently. I'll explain in the next chapter.

Shinji woke to a small pain in his chest. Unconsciously, he rubbed his chest. Strangely, the pain went away. "What was that about?" he said tiredly. He so wished that he could sleep some more. He hated weekdays.

He slowly got up, then shuffled to the bathroom. At least Asuka wasn't here. "Asuka..." he murmured, his thoughts going to the 2nd Child. She had come back after the fight with the 15th, but her mental instability caused her to be more abusive than she already was. At least she was getting better. Misato had told him that she would be able to pilot again, soon.

"At least she'll be happy." He undressed and turned on the water. The hot water cascaded down his face, waking him up. After a while, he turned off the water and left the bathroom. He entered his room and began to dress in his school attire. As he pulled his shirt over his head, he happened to look in a corner. In the corner he saw the facehugger.

Misato was getting ready to open a beer can, when she heard Shinji scream. She ran to his room to find him panting heavily against the wall. She followed his terrified gaze to the corner and saw the dead facehugger. She let out a small shriek. "What the hell is that!?"

Asuka came into the room, wearing her uniform shirt. "Mein gott, what the hell is going on here!?" Misato and Shinji pointed to the corner (again with the damn corner), and she followed. She jumped when she saw the facehugger. "What the fuck is that!?"

Misato prodded the thing with a toe. "I think it's dead."

Asuka picked it up with her thumb and forefinger. "Whatever it is, how the hell did it get in here?"

Shinji shook his head. "I have no idea. I just started getting dressed..."

Alas, Asuka's nature causes her to impulsively accuse someone of something. Today's victim is Shinji, who made the mistake of saying that he was getting dressed.

"Baka-hentai!"

He ran out before she had the chance to slap him. He was gone out the door before any of them had the chance to realize he left.

"He's fast for a scared guy."

Asuka just snorted and went to her room to finish dressing.

Misato watched her go, then went to get a bag. 'I'll have Ritsu analyze it.'

Shinji was panting hard. He had no idea where that burst of speed came from, but he wasn't complaining. "Asuka no baka! Always making assumptions!" he said under his breath. "Just one day..."

"Just one day what?"

He whipped around at the sound of the voice. "Oh. Hello, Ayanami-san."

"Shinji-kun."

He looked at her puzzled. "Wh-what did you just call me?"

She tilted her head. "Shinji-kun. Is that not what you asked me to call you?"

He froze. He had asked asked her that right before the fight with the 9th. "Ayanam- Rei? D-do you remember what happened after the 5th?"

She bowed her head, concentrating. It was a blur, but... "You asked me to smile."

He was sure of it. This was the Rei he knew. Before he realized what he was doing, he hugged Rei. She stiffened, but then, reluctantly, hugged him back. He felt her against him and let go quickly. "Sorry," he said blushing. "I don't know what came over me."

She smiled. Not many people would have noticed it, but Shinji knew her better than anyone, even his own father. He nearly melted.

Unknown to them, they were being watched. As they walked on towards their school, 4 drones scaled the buildings and followed them. They scaled the walls, walking on them.

When they got into the school, they separated and each went to their own desk. From out of nowhere, Toji and Kensuke appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, Ikari!"

Shinji almost jumped out of his skin. "Shit, give me a heart attack why don't you?"

"Sorry."

Kensuke looked around the room. "Where's the Red Devil?"

Shinji froze. 'Uh-oh.'

The door blew open, and Asuka stood there. It seemed as though she had a fiery aura around her. "SHINJI!"

Toji glared at Kensuke. "You just had to ask."

She stomped over to the 3 and glared at Shinji. She grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him close. "Your ass is mine after class." She threw him down and stalked to her seat.

Toji and Kensuke watched her. "Shit, she looks pissed."

Kensuke nudged Shinji. "Damn, what'd you do?"

He motioned them downward. "Okay, get this. I get up, take a shower, and I'm getting dressed when I see something like a crab on the floor."

"A crab?"

"No! It had a tail! Crabs don't have tails!" he hissed. "Anyway, I scream, Misato comes..."

"What was she wearing?"

Shinji glared at them. "If you don't shut up..."

"Okay, okay!"

"Anyway, Misato screams, Asuka comes, she points at me 'cause she thinks I'm jackin' off!"

Toji and Kensuke looked at each other. "Were you?"

Shinji recoiled in horror. "Get the hell away from me!"

Just then, the Sensei walked in. Hikari went through the standard procedure: "Everyone stand. Bow. Sit."

Ritsuko prodded the dead facehugger. It was so bizzare. Somehow, it had managed to slip in Rei's tank, but it was dead when she found it. 'Interesting.'

Just then, Misato walked in, holding a bag. "Got something for you."

Ritsuko glared at her. "Can't you knock?"

"Sorry, but this is important."

"So's what I'm doing." She motioned to he facehugger on the table.

Misato stared. "Wha-wha-what the fuck?"

Ritsuko pointed a finger at her. "Language, Misa-kun."

Misato put the bag on the table and reached into it. She pulled the dead fachugger out by the tail. "We're in the same boat."

Aside from the incident in the morning, nothing happened from then till lunch. It was then when Shinji noticed something was different. As everyone filed out after the bell rang, he found that he could not stop staring at Rei. 'What's wrong with me? I can't stop thinking about Rei.'

Rei, on the other hand, could not stop thinking about Shinji. When she felt his gaze upon her, she couldn't stop blushing, which appeared as pinkish tinge on her cheeks. 'What does Ikari-kun think of me?'

Shinji watched Rei leave the room. He walked out and meant to go join Toji and Kensuke, but his body wouldn't listen to him. Instead, he followed Ayanami to the roof of the school. From a distance of course, so it wouldn't look like he was stalking her. When she reached the room, he just stood there.

Rei looked up as she heard someone come. "Shinji-kun?" He said not a word, but the look in his eyes was a look of need. She nearly melted on the spot.

He watched her stand up. He moved toward her, his forgotten lunch dropping out of his hand. He took her in his arms, and kissed her on the spot.

She nearly passed out from the wave of pleasure that invaded her every fiber. He was so gentle with her. She kissed him back hungrily, closing her eyes. She felt like she was in heaven. Faintly, she felt her shirt coming loose.

Toji ran into Kensuke. "You find him yet?"

"Nope."

He scratched his head. "Where the hell did he go?"

"Who're you talking about?"

The 2 boys whipped around to see Asuka. "Oh my god, it's the devil!"

She glared at them. "If you say that again..."

"Okay, okay!" Toji put up his hands.

"Now who are you looking for?"

"Shin..."

"I'll kill him!" She ran toward the roof.

Toji and Kensuke looked at each other, than ran after her. Along the way, they ran into Hikari.

"Where are you..." She didn't have the chance to finish as she was grabbed by Toji.

Asuka was seeing red as she opened the door to the roof. She then was shocked by what she saw.

As Toji, Hikari, and Kensuke ran to the roof, they caught sight of Asuka. "Asuka!" She didn't answer.

"What's got her quiet?" Toji trailed off as the 3 came to a halt right next to Asuka, doing good impressions of fish at the sight before them:  
1. Rei's shirt was open for all to see.  
2. Shinji face was nestled betwwen her bra-clad cleavage.  
3. They were on the floor of the roof.  
4. Rei was holding Shinji's head to her chest.

"Wh-wh-what the fuck?"

Asuka broke out of her trance and now had a pissed look on her face (with standard angry sign). "BAKA-HENTAI!!!"

Shinji broke out of his trance. He looked up to see 4 people staring at them. He looked down to see a very confused Rei.

"Shinji-kun?"

Shinji and Rei both stood up and rearranged their clothes. Asuka was the one to break the silence.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?!" She advanced on the hapless Ikari. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BAKA-HENTAI!!!"

Shinji began to back up. What an awkward situation this was. And all he could remember was a screeching noise...

Suddenly they all heard a scream. Her quarrel temporarily forgotten, Asuka joined the others. Below them, they saw students running in terror.

3 Alien drones were running aroundthe school grounds, hissing and snapping at any student that passed them. One already had a screaming teacher in it's grasp. One of them looked towards the roof. It opened it's mouth and screeched, revealing it's second set of jaws. Then they ran off.

"What the hell were they?"

Then...

"Where the fuck are the hentai and the whore!?"

Later that day, Shinji was quietly sneaking into Misato's apartment. Thus far, he had avoided Asuka. Now...

"THERE YOU ARE!" Asuka stood in the kitchen.

'Uh-oh.' He ran to his room and locked to door. Thank god that Asuka had pursuaded Misato to put locks on their doors. He sat back on his bed and thought back to that day. The felling of need came again, and before he knew it, he passed out.

The beast ran. It had to find it's mate. She needed him. He needed her. He could sense her from where he was. And he wanted her.

She was waiting for him when he came. He want to her, slowly. He wanted to be sure she was ready. She purred softly. That was all he needed. He jumped at her, and they hungrily went at each other like 2 lovers in heat.

And so, it went from courtship to mating.

Deep within the Hive, the 2 rulers felt the emotions eminated by by their hosts. Only one thing was on their minds now.

Yes...

Whew! Another chapter done! Plz review, I like the ones so far. But encourage more people to review. I don't have to tell you what happened above. More on the Alien King next chpater. Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Refer to Ch. 1.  
  
The Alien King is born virtually in the same way that the Queen and drones are. The major difference is that the larvae can control it's growth, therefore it can choose when it wants out. The chestburster form is not snake-like, but resembles the Alien Queen chestburster (look on the original cover of Alien 3. That's the Queen chestburster.), except the skull is ridged. Also, they only appear in the books and/or games. Anyway, on to the fic.

The hive was bustling with activity. The drones were moving the eggs around, making room. The King and Queen were asleep, countless hours of fatigue upon them. So the ones in charge were the Praetorians.

The Praetorians were similar to the drones, except that the drones were 3/4 their size. Also, they had more spikes and barbs than the drones. Their tails also had a poisoned spike. In essence, they were the royal bodyguards. The hive was composed of a 1/4 of them, and the rest were the drones, the King, and Queen.

The drones had discovered a human trying to infiltrate the bonding between the future King and Queen, so they came to one conclusion. He was now in a coma, with a Praetorian facehugger on his face.

When Shinji woke up, he had a headache the size of an EVA. "Owwww..." He looked around him, squinting. 'Damn sun...' He tried to move, but he found he couldn't. Something was on top of him. He looked up, and blue hair filled his vision. 'What the fuck!?' "Ayanami..." he whispered. Then he realized...

Rei stirred when she heard her name called. She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. The first thing she saw was a petrified Shinji Ikari. Whom she was lying on top of. Then she realized...

They were both nude.

Rei was the first to break the silence. "Shinji-kun, why are you in my apartment, and why are we one?"

Shinji's first action was to look at his... He shut his eyes. 'Shit. I lost my virginity last night and I don't even remember it.'

Rei pulled herself off him and went to find her clothes. From his vantage point, he could not help but admire her. 'Damn. Even though she lost her virginity, she still keeps a straight face. I mean, anyone else would have freaked out by now.'

Rei felt his gaze on her as she put on her bra, and she could not help blushing. 'Shinji-kun has no recollection of our union, and yet neither do I.' She furrowed her brow. 'However...'

Shinji saw Rei cease her dressing as he pulled on his pants. He went over to her. "Rei?"

She turned to him, wearing only her bra and panties. "Shinji-kun, when two people become one, are they then lovers?"

'What brought this on?' But to keep her from worrying, he said, "Well, yes..."

"Are we lovers?" (Yes, I know, major OOC on Rei's part, but it makes things interesting.)

"Well, I suppose so..."

"Good." She went to find her shirt.

He could not help but stare. 'Damn. She must have thought about this for a while.' He furrowed his brow. 'But it makes sense. I have always liked Rei, and from what she just said, she likes me. And we are already on a first name basis, so I guess it's only natural that this happen.' He then felt like he was in a daze.

Rei was in the process of buttoning her shirt when she felt a hand creep around her waist. "Shin..." She ceased as he caressed her bare stomach. Lost in his touch, she closed her eyes and let a small moan out. Then she felt said hand moved lower, down into her panties, caressing her lower lips. The feeling was too amazing for her to describe.

Shinji did not know whether or not he was in control of his body. All he knew was that he needed Rei right now. He unconsciously removed her undergarments and his pants, and laid her on the bed.

LEMON

Shinji laid on the bed and got on top of Rei, who was eagerly awaiting his entry. With an unknown dominance, she grabbed him and pulled onto her. He entered her slowly, listening to her pants of delight. He nestled his head between her breasts, enjoying the pleasant sensation he felt. He slowly begin his ministrations, moving in and out.

She felt her senses run aflame with her pleasant sensations. When he released his seed into her, she wrapped her arms around him and let out a shriek of joy.

END OF LEMON

During the afterglow, Shinji felt sated and full. He looked down at the girl he considered his angel, and she smiled at him. Then... 'Oh damn. Not again.'

Rei watched as Shinji climbed off of her. "Shinji-chan..."

Shinji looked at Rei, seeing the need in her eyes. She wanted him. "Rei-chan, I've accepted the fact that we feel some need for each other, but we have 20 minutes before school starts. If we don't hurry, everyone will think something's up."

Squelching the feeling, she nodded and smiled at him. "All right."

The two young lovers got dressed in less than 2 minutes (Hey, it's possible! I can do it!), then left the apartments. They made it to the school with 2 minutes to spare. The minute they walked in, every eye was on them.

'I don't like the looks of this.'

True to form, he didn't like what had transpired. It turns out that Asuka had told everyone about the incident on the roof. Now he was being hounded by the male half of the class, whilest Rei was being questioned by the female half.

"So, how was she, Ikari?"

Shinji glared at Toji. "I don't want to be bothered."

"So you got laid I'll bet?" One of his classmates.

'Oh kami-sama, if only they knew.' He sure wasn't going to say anything.

"I'll take that a yes." Asuka sat in front of him.

'Oh shit.'

She grabbed his shirt in both hands. "How could you!?"

Shinji tried to think of an answer, but he was saved as their Sensei came in. "Everyone stand. Sit. Bow."

From the minute class began, Shinji's laptop was bombarded by emails with questions from every boy. 'Oh kami-sama, what did I ever do?'

Apparently, Kami was not paying attention as the poor boy was forced to delete every message that came his way. But for every message he deleted, 3 more took its place. 'Kami-sama, there's no end to this!'

The door knocked. "Come in," said the Sensei. The door knocked again. "I said come in," said Sensei, starting to get irritated. Again, the door knocked. The aggravated Sensei left his position at the board and opened the door (Third time's the charm).

He found himself face-to-face with an Alien drone. The drone hissed in his face and pushed upward, knocking the teacher out the window, which shattered.

The class screamed as 3 drones stalked into the classroom, walking on all fours like wolves. The drones screeched and hissed at them, and one reached out and grabbed Asuka, who sat in front of Shinji. She soon followed the Sensei's direction. Out the window.

One of the drones crossed over to Rei, who was against the wall in Shinji's embrace. It extended its secondary jaws right beside her face (that scene from Alien 3 with the Dog Alien drone and Ripley). She closed her eyes and settled deeper into his embrace.

The other done nudged Shinji, thendrew back a little too quickly. If the Aliens had faces, this one had have fear all over its face.

"Hold it!" In the door stood 2 Section-2 agents.

The Aliens did not know what these humans were doing. All they knew was that they had to protect their future rulers. The drone that had thrown out Asuka and the Sensei opened its mouth, and its secondary jaws extended outwards. The jaws latched onto the nearest guard's throat, who vainly tried to pry it off. The drone retracted its jaw, tearing the guard's throat out of his neck in a splatter of blood.

The guard reached for his torn throat, then fell to the floor.

The drone's tongue flew back into its mouth, and the drone chewed on the small piece of meat. The 3 drones then jumped out the window and bounded out of sight.

The students quivered against the wall, and the Section-2 agent prodded his dead partner. Then he stood up. "1st and 3rd Child, come with me."

That's 1 more chapter down. On a side note, the lemon scene was not supposed to happen. I needed something to keep Shinji and Rei at her apartment until 20 minutes to their school. I consulted my brothers (We're triplets: Me, BtD, and our other brother Des Guardius), and they said to put in a minor sex scene between Shinji and Rei. For those who are confused:

1. Shinji and Rei woke up an hour before their school started.  
2. The reason they're so hell-bent on being with each other is because of the symbiotes within.

I cannot be held liable for the minor lemon. If you want someone to blame, blame BtD and DG. The original lemon will happen sometime later on. Support my cause! And don't hate, appreciate! Be good and eat your veggies!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1

More on the Alien King below.

The Section-2 agent escorted Rei and Shinji into the Commander's office. The Commander, Sub-commander, Ritsuko, and Misato stood there with another agent, who was currently going through his ordeal.

"...And then I woke up on the ground."

The Commander said nothing for a while. Then... "Agent, do you know that that story sounds like load of bullshit."

The agent straightened. "Yes sir, but it is the truth, and nothing more."

Ritsuko spoke. "However, as a precaution, I would like to examine the agent." She looked at Shinji and Rei. "And the pilots as well."

The Commander waved her off. "Examine the agent. I would like to talk with the First and Third."

Shinji and Rei stiffened. 'Oh shit.'

Ritsuko and the agent walked down the hall. She came to a stop in a hospital room. "Okay." She motioned for him to put on a hospital gown. He just stood there, looking at it.

"Uh, ma'am?"

Ritsuko shook her head. "This is no time to be squemish, Agent. I've seen enough nude men in my life to not draw comparisons."

The Agent grumbled something, then swiftly removed his clothes and put on the hospital gown. Ritsuko shook her head and motioned to the bed. The Agent gaped at her. "Dr. Akagi? Are you..."

"Of course not! What would make you think I was trying to seduce you?"

The Agent hung his head in shame. "I can think of a number of things..." he muttered.

Ritsuko shook her head again, then walked out. "I'm going to take some x-rays."

The Hive was buzzing with activity. They were preparing to move the Hive to a larger spot. Not because of overcrowding. But the will of the Rulers. And they dare not stand against them.

The Queen was the main Hive ruler, and many respected her. The Hive was like that of a termite and ant hive. They tolerated no intruders, not even those of their species. However, the Kings were allowed to enter because in order for the Hive to be, the Queen had to mate with one.

The Kings come from separate hives to compete for the Queens affection. This King was different than the rest, being that it's host was the Queen of another hive. This alteration caused it to grow to its massive size, and grow the separate set of arms. This allowed the King to easily defeat its opponents and court the Queen.

Originally, the Kings were similar in appearance to the Queens, but the somewhat mutation of this King broke tradition, as it was in possession of power and cunning far beyond that of any Xenomorph. And with its new symbiote within the body of a human, its cunning would increase ten-fold.

Ritsuko walked down the hall towards the Commander's office, holding x-rays in hand. She was clearly shaken by what the x-rays had revealed to her. She opened to door to the Commander's office, to see Shinji and Rei looking extremely pale and scared.

The Commander looked up with an eerie smile on his face. "Dr. Akagi, do you know what I just found out?"

"No, sir."

He stood up and walked around his massive desk. "It appears that while our Section-2 agent was gallivanting around, the First and Third were..."

"Begging your pardon sir, but the agent was telling the truth."

The Commander's eyes narrowed. "Explain."

Ritsuko held up one of the x-rays. "This shows that there is some sort of parasite growing in the agents chest cavity. I surmise that it was planted there by the Aliens he spoke about."

The Commander walked around back to his chair and sat down. "Is there anything else?"

Ritsuko put the x-ray back in its pile. "Right now, I would like to examine the pilots as a precaution"

"Very well Dr., carry on."

"Yes, sir." She saluted the Commander and walked out of the room. Rei and Shinji followed her, but then...

"We will finish our discussion later, Third."

Shinji shivered. Oh, how he would gladly embrace the day that his father would die! He shook his head. 'Must not loose track of priorities.'

Rei watched Shinji shake his head, and back to talk to him. "Shinji-chan?"

He looked at her. "Huh?"

"Is something wrong?"

He lowered his head, then looked her in the eyes. "Since the Commander knows about us," he put on emphasis by pointing at the both of them, "I will do everything I can to protect you."

"But..."

He put a finger on her lips. "You gave your life to save mine. If it comes to that, I will give mine."

Ritsuko broke their little conversation. "Hey, hurry up you two! I don't have all day."

Shinji looked down the hall. "You ready?"

Rei was about to answer when they heard a scream. They ran down the hall to see Ritsuko against the wall. Her face was pale and she looked like she had just seen Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th). Shinji and Rei looked into the room, then looked away in horror.

The walls were covered in blood. The Section-2 agent lay against the hospital bed, his chest torn open, ribs outstretched like forks. It seemed as though something had torn his chest open.

Or something that wanted out, burst out of him.

A streak of blood led to the vent in the wall, where it appeared to disappear. Misato and two more Section-2 agents appeared in the hallway. "What the hell's going on!?"

Ritsuko pointed into the room, and Misato glanced in. She immediately wished she hadn't, as she came upon the gory scene and began to gag. "Get that body out of there," she gasped.

Later that day, as Misato was shifting through a massive to of paperwork, Ritsuko walked in. "You wanted to see me, Misato?"

Misato glared at her with one eye. "That's Major Katsuragi on-duty, and you know it."

"Easy, easy. I was just toying with you."

Misato leaned back in her chair. "I want to know what really happened."

"I told you, I didn't do anything to the agent."

"Not the agent! Rei!" Misato was clearly pissed. "I'm talking about Rei!" She stood up and began ranting. "I know that you know that I know that the Rei out here isn't the real Rei!" She glared at Ritsuko. "Now tell me, who is that!?"

"...Rei."

Misato threw her hands in the air. "I gvie up." She began to walk out, when she heard Ritsuko.

"May-maybe it would make more sense to show you."

Misato turned and looked at Ritsuko, the anger gone. "Would you?"

The Hive was in an uproar. The Praetorians were trying to keep the rowdy drones in line, but so far they were unsuccessful. Suddenly there was a loud roar. All activity ceased.

The Alien King lowered its massive head in content. It was growing annoyed with these constant outburst.

Suddenly, the Queen lifted her head, as if sensing something. Then she nuzzled the King. Her suspicions were correct. The Praetorian symbiote that dwellt within the guard was currently searching for a new home for them.

The King nuzzled her back. It was a good thing that their abilities were fully developed. They were able to sense their own kind, read their minds. Something short of full telepathy.

Ritsuko led Misato down the hallway. "I can't stay down here long. But I hope this answers all your questions."

Misato nodded sadly. "I hope so. Kaji would have wanted to be here."

Knowing how Misato got reminiscing about the late triple-agent, Ritsuko thanked Kami as they came to a door. "Here's our first stop."

"This isn't a tour guide."

"Hey, can't blame me for trying to lighten the mood."

That caused Misato to crack a smile. Ritsuko opened the door, saying, "This is the Artificial Evolution Laboratory."

Ritsuko opens the door and enters the room, followed by Misato. She pulls out a small controller from her lab coat and enters in a few keystrokes, causing the lights to activate in the room. What Misato sees is a setup similar to Rei's apartment, "This looks like Ayanami's room."

"This IS Ayanami's room. It's where she lived the first few years of her life. Where she was born."

Misato is now becoming impatient "Ritsuko, this is not the only thing I wanted to see."

"I know, Misato. I am showing this as a part of the truth."

After a few moments, Ritsuko turns and leaves the room with the Major in tow, they both continue on about 500 meters until they came to another door. Ritsuko again opens the door and steps inside, turning on the lights as she enters, what can be seen is a large room full of bones laid out on the floor. Misato walks over to the edge of the platform and looks down at the first skeleton below her.

"The very first Eva. But it was a failure. It was discarded ten years ago."

"A graveyard, you mean."

"It is now just a dumping ground for failures. This is also the room where Shinji's mother disappeared."

Misato quickly turns around and faces Ritsuko, "What?"

"His mother was the first pilot of Unit-01. During the first activation test, she got absorbed into Eva. The recovery process failed and all that was left was an empty shell."

"Ritsuko, get on with it!"

Ritsuko turns and walks out the door, Misato following, and walks to the next destination. When she arrives she enters a few commands into the controller and opens the door, "Before we go in, Misato, are you sure you are ready for this?"

"...Hai."

"Okay, but I will warn you now, this may seem very unsettling to you."

"Understand."

Ritsuko walks through the doorway with Misato behind her. "Yeah, Ritsu, but I must see it and learn the truth for myself, no matter how disturbing it may be."

Misato and Ritsuko stand 30 meters in front of a tube connected to a mass of piping leading up into the ceiling.

Misato breaks the silence by asking the first question, "Is this the source of the dummy plug?"

"No, this is only a piece of it, let me show you the truth."

Ritsuko taps the controller, causing the walls of the room to glow a golden color. When the light has become strong enough, they both can see bodies floating in a tank that wraps along the walls.

Misato's eyes widen as he realizes who the bodies look like, "Rei?" As soon as she finishes, dozens of eyes instantly focus on her, causing her to gasp.

"Impossible! Eva's dummy plug is..."

"Correct, this is the production factory for the core of the dummy plug."

"This is?"

"These are all dummies. They are also replacement parts for Rei. Man found god, and they tried to pick him up. For that Man was punished! That happened fifteen years ago, and the god they found disappeared. Then Man tried to resurrect god with his own hands and that's how Adam was created. From Adam, Man created what resembles god, himself. That is Eva!"

"So...they are human?"

"Yes, they are human. We put supposedly mindless souls in Eva. All the souls were salvaged souls. Rei is the only one that can hold them. The souls are born only in Rei. The room of Guaf is empty. These are merely empty containers. They have no souls."

Misato stared at the clones, taking it all in.

"And now..." Ritsuko pressed a button on the controller. "They're of no use."

Whew! Sorry for the long wait, but my morale is down. I need reviews for my 'Horus & Biollante' stories. Review plz! Ja ne.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! I think of you all as good friends! Anyway, I'll stopping flinging bullshit and get on with the story.

Misato watched as the Rei clones screamed and fell apart like old china, staining the LCL red with blood. She whipped out her sidearm and pointed it at Ritsuko. "You know..." Her gaze fell to the floor, where the blonde doctor sat sobbing. All anger forgotten, she rushed to the side of her friend. "Why did you do it?"

"To spare them the pain." Ritsuko looked at her. "All everyone is to HIM is a tool that can be used. And when they're of no use, he throws them away." She turned her teary gaze to the blood-stained tank. "He used my mother, the pilots, and everyone else. Now he wants to use them." A small grin flashed on her face. "Well, let's see him use broken dolls."

"Is there anything else?"

Ritsuko composed herself and stood up. "Just one more stop."

Ritsuko pressed a button on the controller, and the walls went dark. The two of them walked out of the room and down the hall to another room. They entered the room, and Misato came face-to-face with the angel hanging on the cross she had seen all those days ago.

"Ritsu, I've already seen this. I know that that is Adam."

"That's were you're wrong. This is Lilith."

"Lilith?"

"Adam was the 1st angel, and the cause of 2nd Impact."

Misato remembered all too well 2nd Impact. That was the reason for the massive scar on her body.

"Lilith is the 2nd Angel, and according to the Dead Sea Scrolls, the mother of all humanity."

"So, we would be the Lilums?"

"Right." She looked at her watch. "Oh dear. The Fifth Child is coming in a few minutes." She and Misato walked out of the room and down the hall. "Misato, I would appreciate it if you told no one about this."

"You can count on me."

Shinji and Rei walked side-by-side. Misato had called them to the Commander's office for something but he didn't know what...

"A new pilot."

He turned to Rei. "What?"

"A new pilot is coming. To replace the Second Child."

He nodded slowly. 'God, I want to kiss her so badly.' (Rei, not Asuka!)

Apparently, she had the same thing on her mind, for she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He in turn wrapped his arms around her waist and the two kissed. Unfortunately...

"Mein gott! What is the matter with you two!?"

Shinji had to refrain from striking out at Asuka as he turned his attention from Rei to her. As his gaze fell on her, his eyes widened. "Holy crap, what happened to you!?"

Asuka glared at him while scratching the arm cast on her left arm. "Are you short of memory!? That fucking Alien bug threw me out the fucking window!"

"...And you landed on the Sensei?"

"No, I hit a tree, then I landed on Sensei."

'That explains the broken arm.' "You know that they're replacing you."

That got her off. "Don't remind me! I'm pissed enough as it is!"

The 3 pilots walked in silence until they came to the door that led into the Commander's office. They opened the door and the Commander looked them over. "How good of you to join us."

Sub-commander Fuyutski spoke up. "The Major will be arriving shortly with the new pilot."

Actually, he didn't know how right he was. 'Cause right there, Misato walked in with a boy wearing a school uniform. The guy was about Shinji's height, with pale skin and silver hair. Ritsuko came in after them.

"Hello, my name is Kaoru. Kaoru Nagisa."

Well, he seemed nice enough, but appearances are often deceiving. But apparently Ritsuko was the only one who paid attention to his current appearance. "Where'd you get that bruise?"

The Commander spoke up. "I've never seen you so motherly with our pilots, Dr. Akagi."

Ritsuko gave him a cold look. "I'm supposed to make sure the pilots are physically well." She turned her attention back to the boy who was now rubbing his neck. "Now, answer my question."

"I...don't know." He smiled weakly. "Believe me, if I could help you, I would."

Misato piped up. "We just finished his Synch Test, Commander, and his overall score was 81%."

"A bit high for a first-timer, but well done nonetheless," said Fuyutski.

Suddenly, Kaoru's eyes widened. His face twisted.

"Nagisa?" Ritsuko sounded concerned.

Kaoru let out a loud belch. He covered his mouth, hiding a grin. "Pardon me."

Ritsuko relaxed slightly. But it was not to be.

Kaoru fell to the ground, clutching his chest, letting out a small cry. Ritsuko ran to him, and as she opened his shirt, a fleshy bubble blossomed on his chest.

"Get back!"

Too late. The bubble burst, sending blood everywhere like some mad sprinkler, a particularly large gush slamming into the Commander.

In the middle of Kaoru's torn-open chest, a worm-like thing the size of a heftily musculed arm stood up.

Kaoru Nagisa got one look at the creature he'd given crimson breech birth to, then his head fell back, holding death in it's eyes.

Everyone was either frozen with fear or shock. But the worm-thing wasn't going to wait to see what they were going to do. It chittered at them and began sliding out.

Misato was the first to recover. She whipped out her side-arm and shot at the creature.

It slapped off to one side, and the bullets slammed into the dead body, sending up chunks of flesh and bone. It squirmed toward the door, which was not far. Locked. It squirmed away just as the bullets slammed into the door. It realized that the entire room was in shadow, so there was no where to hide.

The creature stopped in the middle of the room. 'You're mine.' Misato's finger tightened around the trigger.

The chestburster (I'm sure you've all realized what it is by now) could sense the presence of its mother (the Queen is the mother of all Xenos). It squirmed away just as the bigger creature let out with another burst of bang-pods (Bullets).

The creature squirmed away just as Misato fired off another shot. "Dammit!" She kept firing as the creature squirmed towards the desk. But it then did something unexpected. It coiled up Rei's leg, squirmed up her skirt and shirt, then appeared at the neck of her shirt. She screamed and the creature chittered again. It then leapt up at the ceiling and slipped into a ceiling vent. Misato kept firing until she ran out of bullets.

It wasn't until after Misato kept firing that everyone begin to move. Shinji held Rei for all he was worth, and Asuka gingerly stepped around the corpse. Rei was shaking furiously, and Shinji held her, whispering words of comfort.

"I'd surmise," said Ritsuko, wiping some blood off her face, "that that is what happened to the agent." She then saw something out of place in the dead boy's chest. "Commander..." she drifted off, and after a great deal, pulled a blood-covered baseball-sized orb from the chest with a squelching noise.

Sub-commander Fuyutski widened his eyes in surprise. "Is that..."

"An S2 organ. He was an angel all along."

The Commander, who had been silent, spoke at last. "Major, dispose of that body at once."

Misato and the agents grasped the dead boy, and hauled it out the door. Shinji, Rei, and Asuka took it on themselves to leave. Ritsuko followed, but...

"Doctor, stay here for a while."

The Sub-commander took it on himself to leave, which he did. The Commander spoke at last. "The Fifth Child is the 17th angel. SEELE is trying to take matters into their hands." He looked at her. "In less than 22 hours, SEELE will have the JSSDF attack NERV. I need you to guard the MAGI."

"Yes...sir." She made the 'Sir' sound like a curse.

"And Akagi?"

"Sir?"

"Make sure that the First is separated from the Third."

Within the vast, empty room, the twelve monoliths met with one of their short conversations.

"The 17th has been defeated," spoke 05.

"Then the time for Impact has come," finished 11.

"Our curse shall be lifted, and humanity shall be one," spoke 08.

01 spoke. "But for 3rd Impact to take place, NERV must fall."

"We shall deploy the JSSDF and the Type-5 Evas," stated 12.

One by one, the monoliths disappeared in sequence, until 01 was left.

"Soon, all shall be one."

True to the Commander's word, less than 22 hours after the death of the 17th angel, the JSSDF infiltrated and attacked NERV viciously and without mercy. Backs were stabbed, locks were picked, and computers were hacked. The JSSDF were relentless in their objective, which was to eliminate all the personell of NERV.

Through all of the chaos, 9 gigantic black planes circled like vultures. Within each plane, which were numbered 05 to 13, a massive form lay waiting.

Waiting for the moment to strike.

"Dammit!" Misato was rushing around, trying to keep everyone in order. Which was failing, due to the fact that the JSSDF were within the complex.

"It's no good! The MAGI are being hacked from everywhere! Defense systems are locked!" Makoto Hyuga was trying his best to stay calm, which he was failing miserably at.

"I've got it!"

"Ritsuko?"

"I've figured out about the Aliens!"

"That's not important right now!"

"Yes it is! The Aliens are born from the facehuggers!"

Misato stopped what she was doing. "What?"

"The facehuggers are those crab creatures we found. From my diagnostics, there is a tube in the facehuggers that allows it to lay some sort of spore in the being that it's attached to. Thereby, it drops off and the being carries the spore until..."

"...the creature burst from the being's chest," finished Misato. The idea seemed to farfetched to be true, but true it seemed now.

"Right. It happened to the agent and Nagisa, and soon..."

"...it will happen to Shinji and Rei." The thought hit like a sniper bullet. Her charges were going to die, just like Kaoru and the Section-2 agent.

"We've got incoming!" Makoto was typing away at his terminal like his life depended on it. Which it did.

The soldiers had invaded NERV like they were supposed to, and they killed any NERV personell that they came across.

"Heh, this is easy."

"Too easy, if you ask me."

"Look sir."

The squad looked in the direction their leader pointed, and they saw Rei and three personell.

"First Child spotted. Commencing with termination."

Suddenly, they heard a loud screech, and screams of pain and terror. They ran down the corridor that they saw the personell run, and screeched to a halt.

Before them, the Alien drone had attacked the NERV personell and killed all three of them. It was now in the process of devouring them.

"Holy shit, what the hell is that thing!?"

The drone turned its head in their direction and growled, blood dripping from its fangs.

"The First is not in sight--" Those were his last words before he was stabbed by the drone's tail. The soldier was lifted into the air, and fell to the ground. The other soldiers got on their knees and leveled their machine guns at it.

Outside of NERV, the JSSDF were preparing for a complete assault against NERV. The commander of the assault force sat at the head of the army. "Give me a status report."

"Everything looks good from here, sir. All will go according to schedule."

Suddenly, the lieutenant's radio sprang to life. "Command, this is Blue Leader! Command this is Blue Leader!"

"Respond."

"Command, we are under heavy fire! It appears that some sort of Alien lurks within NERV! Sustaining massive casualties! 20% of our forces have been slaughtered!"

"And what of the NERV personell?"

"They were attacked too. Currently we are on route to the Command Center, and--"

Something came out of the radio, sounding like, "Oh my god, there's another one!".

"Command, we have just been ambushed! Another creature has--" The lieutenant heard the radio drop to the ground, then gunshots, then shrieks and screeches.

The Queen could feel the drone's thoughts as she and the King huddled together. It had appeared that the drone and the praetorian found a new Hive for them. She nuzzled the King, and he understood immediately. He let out a roar that said one thing to the Hive-members.

GO!!!!

"Lieutenant, report."

"Sir, our forces report that they are being attacked by Aliens."

"Bullshit. Probably some new NERV weapon..." he trailed off as they felt the ground shake beneath them. "What the hell is that?"

"Commander!" The Lieutenant pointed off to the distance, where a massive dust cloud approached.

The Commander lifted his binoculars to his eyes, then as he let them go, his face was as pale as snow. "Kami-sama save us..."

"Major, there are Alien creatures within NERV!"

"How many!?"

"2, but they've taken out over 20% of the JSSDF forces!"

Misato pointed to Maya Ibuki. "Get Asuka in her EVA now! And find the First and Third now!"

"Major?"

Misato looked at Shigeru Aoba. "What!?"

"I-I think you should see this..." He pressed a few keys, and on the monitor showed what had frightened the JSSDF Commander.

Appearing on the horizon were hundreds of Alien drones, running like the hounds of hell.

"Oh my god..."

Let loose the dogs of war.

Damn, that felt good! In case you can't tell, I hate Kaoru and Gendo. For those who are confused as to why there are so many drones, the Aliens were there for 15 years. Need I say more? Review plz. Ja ne.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1

Thanks to all my loyal fans for your output! This is a first for me; I'm at a loss for words. So lets go ahead to the story, shall we?

Misato stared at the screen at the oncoming Alien horde. "My god, there's so many..."

"From looking, I can estimate at least... a few hundred."

Misato glared at poor Makoto. "I didn't need to know that." She turned to the now present Sub-commander. "Where is Commander Ikari at a time like this?"

"Probably looking for Rei."

"Why?"

He was about to answer when they heard a scream. They looked up to see a JSSDF soldier rapidly firing at something. He ceased firing when the Alien drone's skull cracked. Out of it shot a clear fluid that on contact with the man burned his clothes and flesh.

Acid. The drone's blood was acid. The acrid stench filled their nostrils as the man screamed and fell to the ground. The drone jumped down after him and landed on the man's back, breaking it.

While it was preoccupied with the men, Shigeru pulled out a grenade and threw it at the drone. Within seconds, an explosion sounded, followed by the drone's shriek. It was lucky for them that they were behind spare equipment, because the equipment caught the full force of the acid.

The 5 people looked out at the remains of the drone. "Where'd you get that grenade?"

Shigeru opened his jacket to reveal 5 guns and several grenades. "I like to come prepared."

The Aliens were upon the JSSDF in mere moments. They viciously tore apart the foot soldiers that they came across.

The JSSDF reacted by sending cannon fire into the massive myriad of Aliens. The drones were thrown into the air as the shells landed amidst them.

"Despite their number's, they are no match for us." The Commander smirked.

But the drones had an ace up their sleeves (Aliens don't have sleeves I know, just a figure of speech). Or to be precise, a Queen. Speaking of Queens...

The Alien Queen rose up out of the army, shrieking like a banshee. Upon hearing her, the drones instantly regrouped from the havoc inflicted upon them. The Aliens raced toward the army of humans. A group of them managed to envelop 3 tanks, and the screams of the dying men rose above the sound of the hissing, screeching, bloodthisty drones.

Makoto let loose a barrage of gunfire as JSSDF soldiers tried to get into the Central Dogma, nailing a few.

"Nice shot, gunfighter."

"Instead of making smart-ass comments, could you give me a little help?"

"Sure." Shigeru threw him a grenade, and fired off several shots at the soldiers that kept appearing out of nowhere. "There's no end to these bastards."

"Tell me about it." Makoto caught the grenade and pulled the pin. Or he would have, but... "HOLY SHIT!"

He threw the grenade at a group of soldiers that appeared. The explosion knocked all of the soldiers backwards into the wall, where he handily took care of them. "THAT"S FUCKING DANGEROUS YOU ASS!! ARE YOU TRYING TO BLOW US ALL TO HELL?!!"

Shigeru shrugged. "No sense in not being prepared."

The pilots of the aircraft were aware of the chaos below, but all that was on their minds was their mission. So it was a real shame that they were not aware of the creatures thta the army below was facing.

The Aliens had been there for 15 years, so their numbers were virtually limitless. Whether or not their numbers mattered, the Aliens were everywhere.

The pilots were so focused on the task at hand that they did not hear the hisses or clicks of talons on the metal floor...

The JSSDF Commander looked upon the swarm of Aliens that had already overtaken half of their forces. "Why in the hell am I always left with all the fuckin' messes?"

"Commander!" The Sub-commander pointed to the skies. The Commander looked, then immediately wished he hadn't.

On of the massive airplanes was losing serious altitude. It was on a collision course with another plane. "Airship 10, come in! You're on a collision course with Airship 13!"

He didn't get a reply, but he thought he heard screeches. "Airship--!"

The massive airship collided with its partner, sending the two toward the ground. The airships collided with the ground, letting loose a magnificent explosion that sounded as though some comet-like harbringer of doom. The several million tons of steel, glass, and plastic shot into the air. The resulting boom that was anticipated flattened several building and knocked the JSSDF to their knees.

Misato watched the chaos on the monitor. "Good god, when will it all end?"

"Obviously not now."

"Asuka, get in your EVA."

Asuka grumbled and got in her EVA. "Eva Unit-02 ready for launch!"

Rei ran on down the hallway. She sorely wanted to be with Shinji now, for reasons she could not explain. These Aliens had been chasing her for some time, but she lost them.

There! An open door provided cover for the time being. She ducked inside, closed it silently, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rei."

Rei spun around to see the last person she wanted to see.

Commander Ikari stepped out of the shadows and held out his hand. "It is time."

"No."

The Commander was confused. His Rei had just denied him for the first time in his life. He came to the conclusion that his son had somehow converted her. He narrowed his eyes. "So be it." With a quick movement, he whipped out a syringe and pricked her arm.

She went limp, and he slung her over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be."

The Queen roared as the drones swiftly let loose their fury upon the humans. This would be a good day for her kind, where the flesh of their prey would feed this and the next generation.

The Commander spotted the Alien Queen through his lenses. 'Apparantely the head honcho.' "Attention! Fire on the large Alien!"

"Sir?"

"Destroy the leader, and the others will be lost."

The tanks swiveled their barrels in the direction of the Queen, and fired. The tank shells blew the Queen in half from the top of her left shoulder to her right side. Letting loose a weak cry, the top half fell to the ground, followed by the bottom half.

The death of the Queen put the drones in minor confusion, and they ceased their attack on the JSSDF.

Deep within the Alien hive, the King felt the Queen die. His heart filled with rage at the prey who would dare harm his Queen.

Standing to his full height, he tore his way out the hive and made his way to the battlefield.

The Sub-commander surveyed the area. The Aliens were somehow... regrouping. It seemed strange, but so did that constant thundering...

"GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

The Alien King burst out of the ground , looming stories above the JSSDF army. Every time he walked, the ground shook and 2 or so men lost their lives. Out of his mouth, he spewed a trail of acid like flame from a flamethrower, drenching man and machine.

The drones moved out the the King's way, lest they taste his wrath.

Within the center, the NERV personell watched the new amount of chaos.

"Oh my god." Makoto couldn't believe all this was happening.

"I know they tried to kill us but they don't deserve that..." Maya said.

Shigeru was paying attention to the moniters. "Look at this."

Everyone crowded around the moniters. One moniter showed Gendo Ikari with a kicking and screaming Rei. Another moniter showed an unconscious Shinji being carried off by Alien drones.

"Hey! Are you going to launch me or not!?"

"Sorry Asuka."

Gendo Ikari strode down the hall towards Terminal Dogma. Rei was still trying to beat the shit out of him.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Pipe down Ayanami. It is time for you to fulfill your purpose." Inputting his access code, and letting the door slide open, he stepped into the massive room...

...And found himself staring down the barrel of a 9mm. Held by one Ritsuko Akagi.

"Don't even think about it."

Whew! This was my longest chapter. For those who are wondering why it took me so long to update, I was on a... trip. But that's not important. Review plz! Sayonara, Tschus, Adios!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1

Finally! I can UPDATE in peace and harmony and make everyone happy! Where I live people always give me hell…

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The Commander growled and drew his weapon. "Akagi, this is a waste of your time and mine. With 3rd Impact in my control, I can do what I want."

Ritsuko kept her gun trained at her former lover. "And what are you going to do? Use a girl to get back to your Yui? Don't you get it Ikari, she is gone. Rei is her own person… and the only Rei I'm proud to know."

Rei ceased her struggling. To hear that from Dr. Akagi…

Gendo snorted. "She is a tool and I intend to use her as such." His finger tightened around the trigger. He noticed Ritsuko backing up. "You cannot escape your fate—"

He felt the weight on his shoulder diminish. Then pain. Pain in his shoulder. Then he heard the hissing.

Rei watched as the Commander of NERV was attacked on all sides by the Aliens. The Praetorian that had her in its grasp was pulling her away. And Dr. Akagi was nowhere to be seen. As the Praetorian and the 3 drones accompanying it dragged her away, she heard the Commander's screams of anguish and pain…

>>>>>>>>>

Asuka arrived outside just in time to see a black spider-like object catch her in the face (EVA's face). She reached up to grab the enraged King, but it deftly leapt out of range.

The King was barely less than half the size of the EVA, but it was still fast. The monster scrambled onto the EVA's back and started clawing at the armor with its 6 arms. When it saw the massive hands reach for it, it leapt into the air…

…and Asuka saw it land on her EVA's face. It opened its mouth and let its second mouth arc towards the EVAs right eye. When it hit, she let out a blood-curling scream of pain.

>>>>>>>>>

Ritsuko pulled herself out of the LCL. Granted, she could have stayed in there all day, but she didn't like bathing in blood. Thereby, she was thoroughly soaked.

The Aliens were gone, and so was Rei. 'They took her.' Then she caught sight of something on the floor. As she crept closer, she caught the smell of blood. The mess in front of her...

She spit on the remains of the Commander. "Serves you right."

>>>>>>>>>

Asuka held the Lance that fell out of sky. The Alien King that had gouged out her eye now lay crushed beneath a Type-1 EVA that tried to ambush her, the acid blood burning away the dead EVA's armor. Now the other Type-1s were trying to kill her.

She brandished the lance. "Bring it on, you sons of bitches!"

>>>>>>>>>

The door opened and Ritsuko found herself staring down a gun barrel. "Get that gun out of my face, Katsuragi."

"Sorry." Misato lowered the gun and examined her friend. "Why are you all wet?"

"None of your business. Anyway, they got him."

"They got who?"

"The Aliens got the Commander. And I know I should be depressed but I'm not."

"Well, they also got Shinji and Rei."

"Major!!" Hyuuga pointed down the hallway. The Aliens had reappeared and they had Rei. They saw her frightened eyes before she was gone. But one drone remained behind. It hissed it them and stalked toward the 6 (Maya, Misato, Shigeru, Makoto, Ritsuko, & Kozo).

"Shoot it!" Immediately, 5 gun went up and fired rapidly, only...

...the shots ricocheted off an invisible shield that become visible as an orange hexagon.

"Aw, damn. It's the drone that was inside Kaoru."

"We may have a problem." That was a severe understatement. The drone crouched, and a pair of insect-like wing spread. The Alien flew full-speed at them.

>>>>>>>>>

Asuka spun and split the next Type-1 that appeared in two. These bastards were relentless! No matter what she did, they just kept coming back. She run the Lance through one and the 2 behind it, nailing their core and causing them to explode.

She checked her onboard timer. Not good. She only had 2 minutes of power left. 'Then I gotta take care of these bastards quick.' With a shriek, she run headlong into the other 4 Type-1s.

>>>>>>>>>

The drone hissed at the humans that it held in its hands. Misato and Ritsuko were struggling to escape the monsters grasp, but they were unsucessful thus far. The drone's grip tightened around her throat, and it appeared to grin at her. Her vision faded, going black...

Makoto raised the bar he had grabbed and brought it down with all his might on the back of the drone's head. The drone screeched and dropped the 2 women, turning its attention to the little man that had foolishly tried to strike it down.

Maya grabbed Ritsuko and Misato over to Kozo and the 2 sucked in their breaths. "Thanks, Maya,"said Ritsuko gratefully.

"No problem, sempai."

The drone stalked Makoto like a lion, eyeing (figuratively) the man as he leapt behind a wall, where he found Shigeru holding something. "What the hell is that?"

Shigeru pointed the gun at the drone around thecorner. "Widowmaker." He pulled the trigger.

>>>>>>>>>

Asuka stood among the remains of the Type-1s. She breathed heavily, resting the tip of her Lance on the ground, and just in time. The onboard clok signaled that she had 30 seconds of power left.

"Misato?"

"...Asuka! Are you there?"

"Yeah, but my power just about out. And I'm half-blind."

"Damn!We need you to save Shinji and Rei. The Aliens got them."

"I would... except..." At that moment, the power went off.

>>>>>>>>>

Misato threw the radio onto the ground. "Dammit!"

Ritsuko looked up from where she was kneeling. "What?"

"Asuka just ran out of power, so she can't go after Rei and Shinji."

Makoto rubbed his ears. "My ears are still ringing." He looked at Shigeru. "What the hell is that? A cannon?"

Shigeru still held the gun. "Nope. My favorite gun."

"More like a cannon." Makoto pointed all around them. "Look at the mess it made!"

He had a point. The Widowmaker had blown out the Drone's neck and the back of it's head, leavinga messy, mutilated Alien body on the ground that was still gushing acid blood.

"Stop arguing." Kozo rubbed his head. "Right now---"

At that moment, a voice came on. "This is pilot 1. Alien nest in sight. Proceeding with payload dropping."

Misato snatched the radio off the ground. "Belay that order!"

Another voice came on. "...the hell are you? Get off this channel!"

"This is Major Misato Katsuragi of NERV! And I am ordering you to not drop those N2 Mines. We have 2 pilots the Aliens have!"

"...Understood. As you were pilot. Belay that order."

"Too late! Mines are falling!"

>>>>>>>>>

Within the nest, the Aliens swarmedaround Shinji and Rei. Thetwo were being held down by the Praetorians, but they were in different locations.

Rei cried out in pain as the Queen within her struggled to get out. "Shinji!" She called him, and heard his scream of pain. That whistling... she heard a whistling over the screeching of the Aliens, over the crunching of her ribs...

Then she saw the light. Blinding white light.

>>>>>>>>>

The N2 Mines exploded, annihalating the nest. The screeches and roars of the Aliens sounded, droned, then faded away...

Asuka climbed out of her EVA and saw the energy dome. "N-no..."

>>>>>>>>>

By the time Misato, Ritsuko, and Kozo reached the nest, the heat from the N2 Mines had died down. The nest was open to the sky, and scorched Alien corpses littered the ground.

Misato cried out as a drone missing the lower portion of it's body grabbed her ankle, emitting a wailing screech. Ritsuko took out her gun and shot the Alien through the top of the head. The Alien screeched and she shot it again and again, 'till it moved no more.

Misato pried her ankle out of the dead Alien's grasp. "Thanks."

"What're friends for?"

The two exchanged a smile, then Kozo called out, "I've found Rei!"

The two women ran over to where the elder man stood. Within the massive dead Aliens, Misato could see a pale feminine hand. "Rei..."

The Aliens beside them began to move, and the 3 aimed their guns at them. The bodies fell to the ground, and Shinji crawled out of the pile.

"Shinji!!" Misato ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, but froze when she felt something poke into her stomach. She held him at arms length, and saw a small clawed hand sticking out of his chest.

Shinji eased himself out of her arms. He crawled over the pile of Aliens and moved them aside, until he could see her angelic face. Gently squeezing her cold hand, he uttered one phrase.

"I ...love ...you ...Rei..." With that, his already slowly beating heart stopped, and he closed his eyes.

The two of them were at peace at last.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

It broke my heart to write this chapter, but as the saying goes: It ain't over 'till it's over. Speaking of which, the story's almost done. No flames, and Review please!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1.

Well, here it is! The final chapter of 'Aliens', and the arrival of the long awaited lemon! Well, on with the fic!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

It had been a full month since the Alien incident, and things were finally settling down. Within NERV, Ritsuko entered the office of the new Commander. "Commander Fuyutsuki. You wanted to see me?"

Kozo got out of his chair. "Ah, yes. A moment of your time Akagi?"

She followed him down the hallway towards Terminal Dogma. When they entered, Ritsuko immediately took notice of the change. "Sir, where's the 2nd Angel?"

"No clue. Apparently, in all the chaos of these Aliens, she disappeared."

"She?"

"Lilith." He took off his coat and shoes. "Excuse me." Before Ritsuko could say anything, the elder men jumped headfirst into the LCL pool. A few minutes passed before he resurfaced, accompanied by...

"REI?!"

Kozo looked down at the nude girl in his arms. "Ikari planned ahead. He figured you would destroy his clones, so he had one stored in here."

Ritsuko fell in step with him as he carriedRei out of Terminal Dogma. "What are you going to do?"

"Restore her memories. She's been through so much, so the least she deserves is a life to start."

>>>>>>>>>>

When Rei woke up, the first thing she felt was a great sadness. The memories came surging through her; the battle with Ramiel (the 5th Angel), the battle with Armisael (the 16th Angel), her revival, Shinji...

Her love for him.

She sat up, her thoughts going to Shinji. He was gone now. She knew it. She had failed to protect him from the Aliens, and he was dead as a result.

She didn't care if anyone saw her. For the first time, she hung her head, said his name, and cried.

>>>>>>>>>>

Misato surveyed the work that was going on. The UN was going to have a helluva time about this. But...

Her thoughts went to her charge. The first few nights, she would wake up to the blank smell of the apartment. No eggs. No sizzling of bacon.

Asuka would just lock herself in her room and cry...

Her thoughtswere interrupted as someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Go away, Asuka."

"I'm right here." Asuka walked to the right of her, wearing an eyepatch over her bad eye. Her good eye widened. "Mi-Misato..."

Misato turned around, and came face-to-face with the one that had haunted her dreams.

"Sh-Shinji?"

Shinji grinned a little. "Hey, Misato-san."

Her response was a bear hug which pressed him into her breasts. Granted, one (male) could die happily like this (wouldn't we all?), but he wasn't planning on going this early in life. "Mi... Misato...." he mumbled.

She realized he was suffocating, and she pulled him away, tears streaming from her eyes. "Thank Kami you're alive!!"

"It's good to be alive."

Asuka came up to him, eyebrows raised. "Well, well, well. So the Mighty Shinji refuses to die."

>>>>>>>>>>

Rei stood in front of EVA unit 01. This... this was the only keepsake of her Shinji-chan. "That I will never forget."

She was standing there, when a pair of arms encircled her waist. She felt a voice in her ear whisper, "Lonely much, Rei-chan?"

Rei's eyes widened and she spun around. Then she smiled a loving smile and leapt into Shinji's arms. He twirled her around and around, and for the first time in her life, Rei felt truly happy.

>>>>>>>>>>

Kozo watched everything on his monitor, a slight smile grazing his face. "Ikari, your work was in vain. Rei can now feel, and she will be happier than you ever made her."

>>>>>>>>>>

Late that night, at Rei's apartment, Rei lay in her bed, contemplating the events of this day. She and Shinji had cleaned her apartment, then the two had made love. Now, he was asleep, pillowing his head on her soft breasts. She went over the thoughts going through her head, of her origins. Eventually, she slipped out from beneath him and stood looking out the window. She felt Shinji's arms wrap around her waist.

"What's wrong?"

Rei hesitated, then she spoke. "Shinji,I... I never told you my history. You were right in saying that I look like your mother. In reality, I am a clone."

"Of my mother?"

"No. My genetic makeup involved 2 sources. Your mother, and..." Here tears begin to fall. "... the 2nd Angel, Lilith."

He stared at her. "Are you... sure?"

"Yes. And I am incapable of bearing children." Here she broke down and cried.

Shinji just wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle kiss. "It doesn't matter to me where you come from, Rei. You are your own person."

"But doesn't it disgust you that--"

She was silenced once again by his lips. When the kiss ended, he said, "All I want is you."

A smile grew on her face. "Shinji!"

She threw herself at him, and they rolled around on the bed, kissing as their hands groped each other.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >  
Well, here it is. The long-awaited lemon. Just... stay cool. Seriously.  
> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Shinji took the time to gaze down at Rei's body. He took in her pale skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight... those perfect curves... her breasts, desirably topped with coral-pink nipples... the triangular patch of blue hair between her long, smooth legs...

Shewas his Angel.

It started with a kiss. Rei wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck, and they kissed deeply. Eventually, Shinji's kisses left Rei's lips, and trailed down her neck, then to her breasts, where he wrapped his tongue around her nipple.

Rei gasped, then moaned as he sucked on it, arching her back to offer it to him. After a while, she felt his lips leave her breast, and felt them go to her stomach then to her...

She gasped and moaned as she felt him taste her. She clamped her legs around his head, and urged him on, calling his name. It wasn't long before she came, releasing her juices into Shinji's waiting mouth.

When she recovered, she felt something at her entrance. Upon realizing that it was Shinji's other self, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in.

The feelings she were feeling now were incredible. As he thrusted into her, she called his name. She wanted him to come inside her, to make her his.

With one final thrust, Shinji's seed entered Rei's love canal. She cried out his name, as did he (cry out hers). And finally exhausted, they fell onto the bed.

Shinji pulled out of Rei, and pulled her blanket over them. She curled up next to him, laying spoon-style with him. He whispered, "I love you," into her ear, and she said it back, before the two fell into a blissful sleep.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >  
Ending Theme - _Ginga Koete Rising High_

Ginga Koete

Kimi wa susumu

Hikaru no kuni e Rising High Rising High

Natsu ga hikari no hakonde kureru

Atarashii no ni naze ka natsukashii

Hoho ni kanjite 'ru tsuyoi hizashi kara

Ima yuuki ga nagareru

Let's Fly! Hitomi ni aoku

Mabushiku hikaru sora to umi oyoide

Net Sky! Ryoute wo takaku

Hikari ni kazashi tsunagete 'ku bokura-ni

Itsu ka egao ga todoku

Ginga Koete

Kimiwa susumu

Hikaru no kuni e Rising High Rising High

Ginga Koete

Bokuwa susumu

Hikaru no kuni e Rising High Rising High!

**THE END**

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

That's the end of this fic. I would like to thank a lot of people; most of all: YOU, the loyal reader. I also thank Hideki Anno and Twentieth Century Fox for their creations. Until then, this is Sokar the Destroyer, signing off. JA NE!


	10. Epilouge

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1.

Sokar the Destroyer: Due to... er, persuasions by my brothers, I must--

Broli the Destroyah: Oh, to hell with ya! -whack-

BtD: It's about damn time I got control! Now, what should I-- -crack-

StD: I get you later. Now, the fic!

Dez Guardius: ...Stupid brothers.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Misato, Kozo, and Ritsuko stood in the hallway outside the cafeteria. Misato spoke up.

"So you're saying that the Shinji with us now is a clone?"

Kozo nodded. "But he is essentially the same as Rei."

"How so?"

It was Ritsuko's turn. "You remember what I told you happened to the Commander."

Misato shivered. "Yeah."

"Well, when I checked his remains, apparantely the he had the First Angel embedded in his hand. But, it disappeared before I had a chance to blink."

A memory struck Misato. A gigantic being, covered in light, surrounded by swirling water. "You mean that all this time, we had two angels in NERV!?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And you're guessing that Adam, the First Angel, fused with the Shinji here?"

"And Lilith fused with the Rei Fuyutsuki found."

Kozo grinned. "I had the clone made so Rei wouldn't be lonely. Outside, I show nothing. But inside, I care about her well-being more than you know."

He pointed into the cafeteria through a window, and they saw Rei and Shinji at a table. Shinji said something in her ear, and she giggled at what he said.

"Whoa. Now I wish I was in there. I've never heard her giggle, let alone seen her smile."

"We don't have anything to worry about, right? I mean--"

"They can't jumpstart Third Impact. Unless you want to separate them. Which is a bad idea."

"Speaking of which..." Misato ran in. Kozo and Ritsuko looked overto see Rei and Shinji right in the middle of a deep frenchie.

"HEY, YOU TWO! NO MAKING OUT AT NERV! THAT'S WHAT THE APARTMENT'S FOR!!"

"COME BACK HERE!!"

Ritsuko shook her head. "Those kids and that woman..."

Kozo nodded, then looked at her seriously. "About those Aliens..."

"They're dead. I know so because I took them out of Rei III and Shinji I before they (the 2 former children) were cremated, then checked for any life signs. They are locked in a metal crate, due to be dumped in Mt. Fuji in 1 hour."

>>>>>>>>>>>

The 2 guards sat in chairs beside the crate, one clearly angry. "Lousy, damned NERV bastards. Too damn lazy to do their own work..."

"Shut up."

The one was about to make a remark, when he felt a burning sensation in his back. He leapt off his chair screaming, while the other patted his back at the burn.

They looked back at the crate, to so a nice-sized hole sizzzling away. Nothing being said, they crept up. One looked into to the hole, and heard an eerie chittering noise...

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

BtD: ...Owwwww...

StD: Like I said, my brother pushed me to this.

DG: ...Sokar...

StD: And the ever loyal readers. I hope this clears thing up. Ja ne!

THE END... or is it?


End file.
